


His Fluffy Companions

by yamakaze (raseimon)



Series: modern au dump [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raseimon/pseuds/yamakaze
Summary: Bea brings home a surprise. It doesn't burn down the apartment (this time)-- and Eustace is happy, for once.





	His Fluffy Companions

She's the size of a small rabbit, has black fur all over mixed with patches of brown. Her beady black eyes have a bright, playful glint; she wags her tail in furthering anticipation as Bea approaches her. Greeting Bea with friendly yips, the puppy seems like a complete sweetheart, especially when Bea reaches to pet her and she licks her hand enthusiastically.

It's quite a shame that someone so carelessly left her on the side of the road, in the rain to boot. No collar, food or toys; just a poor, lone pup in a cardboard box that has "free dog" written on its flaps. Probably someone who bought a pet for the holidays and didn't want to take care of it afterwards.

Bea didn't forget her umbrella for once, so she holds it above and attempts to dry the puppy off as best as she can with her jacket. She smiles, cooing at the puppy softly as it shakes off rain water and drowns in Bea's coat; the small creature barks happily as if in reply. What a way to end a dreary day-- finding a box full of sunshine.

"You might not know it, but you and I are pretty similar, lil' guy," Bea whispers as she scratches behind the puppy's ears. It's been, what, a decade since her parents died now? She may as well have been this pup ten years ago. 

Which is why, Bea decides to bring her home. Of course, she decided as soon as she approached the box; she'd never do something so cruel as to give a defenseless creature false hope. She wouldn't be where she is without Zeta, without Ilsa, Vaseraga or Eustace.

(Plus, it'd nurse her ego a bit. _"A good deed a day"_ is a nice mantra to live by, sure, but that always helped).

There were some...technicalities for the situation. She's not sure if the apartment actually allows puppies to begin with, but if there's one thing Bea is, it's headstrong (impulsive). Eustaces _loves_ dogs, though. He looks at them with affection that he doesn't show humans. So... he won't mind if she brought one home, right? He spends _way_ too much time petting them at the pet shop in the mall but is too afraid to get a dog himself (Eustace _is_ shy at heart, Bea _insists_ , even if he scoffs at her for it). Bea claims herself as a go-getter, so she'd like to do something nice for him for once. 

"There you go," Bea grins as she puts her jacket back on and brings the puppy into her bag. "You're safe with me."

On the walk home, she thinks of all the people who have shown her kindness, again. As it rains, she hopes this puppy will feel that love, too.

 

* * *

 

"I brought home a friend!" Bea chirps as she keys open the door to her apartment. Eustace raises an eyebrow, looking behind her to check if anyone's following but not a soul is in sight.

"...I don't see Zeta," Eustace replies, bluntly. Bea pouts, offended that he thinks Zeta's her only friend.

"Not Zeta!" She opens her bag to reveal the rescued pup, who pops her head out gleefully. The dog looks around in awe at her new surroundings, Bea gently taking her out of the bag and to the floor. She jumps out of hand and dashes towards the living room; perhaps Bea should have released her with more tact. "She has no name yet, but I like Cocoa."

For a moment, Eustace looks stunned. If Bea looks closer, he has a faint blush on his cheeks, but it fades immediately as he blinks it away to glare.

"We... can't keep her here." Eustace takes a deep breath; he's obviously struggling to say these words.

Nonetheless, Bea frowns. "Why not?"

"You didn't even _ask_ _me_ ," Eustace begins, shaking his head as he watches the dog attempt to jump on their coffee table. "And if I recall correctly, our lease has a strict 'no-pets' policy."

"B-B-But!" Bea whines. "I couldn't just leave her out there in the rain, after someone abandoned her!"

Eustace falters instantly. His eyes dart to the dog in pity, not even caring that she'd jumped on their table and knocked off the remote. "...She was abandoned?"

"Yeah! Someone left her in this cardboard box, without food or anything!" Bea clasps her hands together, closing her eyes and pleading. "Pleaaase?" 

"...Fine," Eustace sighs, hesitantly approaching the couch to be nearer to the dog. Bea exhales; she knew Eustace wouldn't need much convincing to begin with (when it concerned animals, at least) but even after knowing him all these years she was scared lest she displeased him. "I can't believe someone would do something so cruel. I guess I'll talk to the landlord and try to strike up a deal-- as long as you pull your weight."

"Yay!" Bea gleams in triumph. She walks towards him and places her hand on his shoulder, before the same hand goes to pet their new companion's head. "Hehe... so, do you want to pet her?"

"Me?"

Bea beams. "I know you want to!"

Eustace blushes again. Hesitantly, he nears the pup, as if afraid he would hurt it. Bea takes her hand away from the dog, gently replacing it with Eustace's. Fur is softly entwined in his fingers; the pup yips in delight, rolling on her belly so Eustace can get further access. His expression doesn't change but anyone around could tell that he's in obvious bliss.

"...Somehow, I'm a little jealous..." Bea mutters as she sits on the couch and watches Eustace treat the pup with more care than he's ever treated a human (her included). But she can't be mad, seeing his face light up so brightly like that. Someone who didn't know him so well would wonder if Eustace could ever smile, but in his element? Eustace had the kindest smile of all.

 

* * *

 

"These movies are terrible," Eustace complains as Bea turns on the DVR. Cocoa the puppy sits in her lap, wagging her tail in excitement as her eyes glue to the screen. The landlord relented pretty quickly (a friend of Vaseraga's, and an animal lover to boot) and Cocoa easily fit into their lives. There was still a lot of potty training to be done (Eustace made Bea clean up each and every 'accident') but the good outweighed the bad. Eustace's mood improved by tenfold, though one couldn't really tell if they didn't know him.

"But Cocoa really likes this one!" A movie about a shining prince rescuing his damsel in distress-- but with guns, mafia, and robots. It was admittedly very cheesy, but apparently even dogs had their favorite programs.

"You're lying," Eustace accuses, though at the mention of the pup his voice softens. He leans down to pet her; she licks his hand happily in reply.

Bea crosses her arms. "Whatever, if you don't want to keep me and Cocoa company then you can leave!"

"...You don't even like these movies, either," Eustace points out. “You always fall asleep halfway.”

”I don’t, ” Bea agrees. “But Ilsa left the DVD and Cocoa loved it when they watched together. I think she likes the explosions.”

 _And, with classes and work, we haven’t spent that much time together_ is what Bea would say, but Eustace is reserved and Bea gets embarrassed easily. She leaves words left unspoken, instead shifting to make room for him on the couch and putting Cocoa in between the two of them. Eustace sighs, but accepts the invitation. The movie makes him cringe outwardly several times, but Cocoa actually  _does_ seem to enjoy it, jumping in her seat and tail wagging even harder with each fire of the rival mafia's guns.

And, true to Eustace's word, Bea falls asleep exactly halfway. He'll never get how she can do it so easily, especially in the middle of such loud noises. He only notices when she lets out a startling snore, and her head throws on the side of the couch.

Gently, as not to make any noise, he takes Bea's head and transfers it to his lap. Cocoa settles herself between Bea's chin and neck. Bea always doubted that Eustace liked her-- but with his hand stroking her hair instead of Cocoa's fur this time, maybe he liked her much more than she thought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> dumb sappy rushed drabble but eustace n bea are my favorite society members...i rly like eusbea but zetabea is good too!! bea has two hands!! ~~cygames please make eustace more than just his sex appeal one day and stop reducing bea to gag material~~


End file.
